Hippo for Christmas
by VampireBookworm
Summary: Sirius shouldn't have had Harry listen to All I Want for Christmas is a Hippopotamus.


Harry was playing with his favorite toy, his stuffed hippopotamus, when Uncle Sev walked in. "What do you want for Christmas Harry?" Severus asked as he picked Harry up. It was Harry's first Christmas with him, Remus, and Sirius and Severus wanted Harry to enjoy it. He still couldn't believe how those monsters known as the Dursley's treated Harry. It was amazing Harry had gotten over everything already. Severus looked at the six year old as he started to speak. "I want a hippopotamus." "Isn't there something else you want?" Severus asked. After all you can't just have a pet hippopotamus. "No." answered Harry. "Just a hippopotamus." Severus put Harry back down and said "I have to have a little talk with Uncle Sirius Harry. Why don't you just keep playing and I'll let you help me make a potion later.

It was shocking how much Harry liked making potions. Most six year olds found it boring. "Ok Uncle Sev." Severus walked out of the room thinking 'I'm going to kill Sirius.' Sirius was writing down his plans for his next prank on Remus when Severus walked in, came up to him, and said "You're the one who had Harry listen to that hippopotamus song so you're the one who's going to find a way to get him one now. And even if you do figure it out I still plan on making you pay for having him listen to that song." Then Severus turned around and walked out of the room. 'How am I supposed to get a hippopotamus for Harry and what is so wrong with the song All I Want for Christmas is a Hippopotamus?' Sirius thought. Sirius was still trying to figure out how to get Harry his hippopotamus when Remus came home two hours later.

Remus seeing that Sirius didn't seem his usual hyper self sat next to him and asked "What's the matter Padfoot?" Sirius looked up quickly. He hadn't realized Remus was home. "You know how Harry's liked hippos since he listened to All I Want for Christmas is a Hippopotamus?" "Yeah. Why?" "He told Severus that the one and only thing he wanted for Christmas was a hippo. Moony what do I do? Sev is making me get the hippo for Harry and I don't know how." "I see your dilemma Padfoot but I think I have an idea. You see I read about this spell and potion combination earlier that should help." Sirus jumped Remus and hugged him saying "Thank you Moony." "Your welcome Padfoot. Now why don't I find the book I read it in and we can get to work." They found the book, showed Severus the part Remus had mentioned, and got to work.

They worked on it everyday and when they weren't working on it they were either playing with Harry or buying his other presents. They finished it on Christmas Eve. The end result was a live miniature hippopotamus (made out of clay before a few spells), which would stay small that thought it was a puppy. The next morning Harry woke them up and they gave him his pet hippo and all of his other gifts. He got hippo covers and sheets to match the hippo wallpaper in his room, hippo pajamas, a hippo costume (from Sirius), and much more.

**Two weeks later:**

Lucius was taking Draco to Severus' home for his play date with Harry. When they arrived Draco ran to Harry's room and Lucius sat down to talk to Severus, Remus, and Sirius. A few minutes later Harry and Draco came running out of Harry's room with Harry's pet hippopotamus right behind them. "What is that thing?" Lucius asked. "Surely you know what a hippopotamus is Luc." Severus said. "Why do you have a hippopotamus?" Lucius asked "We made it for Harry. It really is a hippopotamus but it won't get any bigger than that and it thinks it is a dog." Remus told him. Draco jumped in his father's lap and said "I want a pet hippopotamus to Daddy." "I thought you liked dragons Draco?" Lucius asked hoping Draco would decide dragons were better than hippos and not want the hippopotamus anymore.

'Of course' Lucius thought 'What if he wants a dragon now.' Draco thought for a moment then happily said "You're right Daddy a hippopotamus dragon would be cooler. When can I have one?" Lucius looked hopefully at Severus. Severus sighed and said "We'll try." Lucius turned back to Draco and said "Soon Draco. You'll have your hippopotamus dragon soon."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: This is what happens when you listen to 'All I Want for Christmas is a Hippopotamus' one to many times. Hope you liked it.


End file.
